roblox_support_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
Cursed Cursor 2
This ticket features ROBLOX Support agents Joe, Ray, JJ, and Jack. Cole Peterson, Mar 04 19:50: I am trying to build in ROBLOX Studio, and my cursor's image seems to off-set itself by up to a hundred pixels from where I am actually pointing. Every time I click, my cursor chooses a new direction and distance from where I am pointing my mouse. It is extremely difficult to do anything in ROBLOX with this problem. I am unsure whether or not this is a problem with just my client, or everyone's version of Studio. I have, of course, installed all ROBLOX updates to Studio. Thanks. Joe, Mar 06 15:50: Hello there, Thanks you for contacting us. If you are having any issues with the new ROBLOX Studio 2013, please go through the following steps: 1) Close/re-open your browser and try launching your game again. If that doesn't resolve the issue: 2) Close your browser, uninstall ROBLOX and then reinstall. You can visit our Help pages for more detailed instructions on uninstalling and reinstalling ROBLOX. If that doesn't resolve the issue: 3) Close your web browser, Uninstall ROBLOX, delete everything inside of the %appdata%/../Local/Roblox folder and reinstall If you are continuing to have an issue, please make sure to let our team know by posting in the ROBLOX Studio 2013 forum: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowForum.aspx?ForumID=39 Thanks! Joe Customer Service ROBLOX Cole Peterson, Mar 08 16:18: Restarting my browser and then launching ROBLOX Studio again won’t do anything. Browsers are completely separate clients from ROBLOX Studio. I have already reinstalled ROBLOX, and other friends of mine have been having this same issue. Don’t send me another premade response please. I have tried to send this issue to ROBLOX Support before, and all I have gotten were premade responses. Please actually try to solve my issue, thanks. Sent from Windows Mail From: ROBLOX Help Sent: ‎Thursday‎, ‎March‎ ‎6‎, ‎2014 ‎5‎:‎50‎ ‎PM To: Cole Peterson Ray, Mar 09 19:37: Hello Cole, We have forwarded your message for further review. You will typically receive a response within 2-5 business days after your issue has been researched. In the meantime, for additional assistance from our developer team and the ROBLOX Community with game play, building or technical issues, please check out current similar topics or post your own in our Forums: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/Default.aspx Sincerely, Ray Customer Service ROBLOX JJ, Mar 11 16:47: Hello Cole, We understand this issue can be frustrating, but we always need to make sure you've tried all of our standard solutions as they commonly do fix most problems. Can you also confirm that you cleared out your AppData folder? This is not currently an issue we are able to reproduce, so if you could send us a youtube video as well as a link to the place where this occurs, that may be helpful. Also let us know if this occurs in all your places or just certain places. Thanks! JJ Technical Support ROBLOX Cole Peterson, Mar 11 23:20: I did indeed try those solutions. They didn't work, but ROBLOX updates have since fixed the problem. Jack, Mar 12 15:28: Hi Cole, We're glad to hear your issue has been resolved! Let us know if it returns, or if you ever need assistance with anything else. Sincerely, Jack Technical Support ROBLOX Category:Real Support Tickets